Lorsque les mazokus touchent aux contes terrestres
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Yuuri en avait assez des livres d'Anissina qu'il jugeait trop violent pour son âge. Il a donc amené des histoires de son monde. Mais Anissina s'appropria les contes pour les remettre au goût des mazokus. Une série d'OS, Yuuram.


**Bonjour à vous!**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Information, il s'agit d'une série d'OS sur des contes de notre enfance remastérisée par les habitants de Shimmakoku ou plus précisément Anissima.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Pour l'instant, je fais selon mon envie donc la première histoire est le conte de "Peter Pan", plus précisément, je me suis inspirée du Disney.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Au pays imaginaire**

 **.**

 _La nuit venait de tomber sur le merveilleux royaume des Mazokus, Shinmakoku. Les servantes commençaient leur travail nocturne, les gardes faisaient leur première ronde surveillant le moindre problème venant des remparts. C'était une soirée tout à fait ordinaire au château du Serment du sang. Le Maoh se trouvait actuellement sur Terre étant rappelé chez lui par la volonté du Roi Originel. Greta, la fille du Maoh, se trouvait dans la chambre de ses parents d'adoption attendant son deuxième père avec un livre contre sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte de trouver Wolfram pour qu'il lui raconte l'histoire du soir. Anissina, l'auteur de merveilleux livre pour enfant, avait selon elle inventer une histoire parfaite. Yuuri, le Maoh, avait apporté un de ses contes de jeunesse et l'ingénieur du château avait décidé de s'inspirer de cet ouvrage terrien pour écrire un nouveau livre pour la petite princesse._

 _Maintenant, cette dernière attendait Wolfram qui faisait un tour rapide du château avant de la rejoindre dans la suite royale._

 _La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert. Il demanda quelques instants à sa fille adoptive le temps qu'il troque son uniforme bleu contre sa belle nuisette rose. Une fois fait, il s'installa dans le lit et Greta se cala contre son deuxième père. Ce dernier regardait le livre étrangement._

 __ Yuuri Pan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il._

 __ C'est Anissina qui l'a écrit, elle m'a expliqué que Yuuri lui avait donné des livres pour qu'elle les traduise pour la lecture du soir. Elle s'est inspirée d'un conte du nom de « Peter Pan »._

 __ J'ai peur du contenu._

 __ Wolfram, c'est mon histoire du soir, pleurnicha-t-elle. En plus, elle parle de Yuuri donc s'il te plaît, lis-la-moi._

 _Wolfram soupira sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu la bataille, sa fille était vraiment adorable et puis un texte venant de la Terre ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux, se dit-il. Cela changera des éternelles histoires violentes qu'il lisait à la princesse. Il ouvrit le livre et commença la lecture du soir._

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon qui refusait de grandir, tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Yuuri Pan. Il était le seigneur d'un immense royaume nommé le Pays Imaginaire. C'était une contrée se trouvant en dehors de la planète Terre. Peu de personnes connaissait le chemin pour se rendre dans ce lieu magique, les rumeurs racontent qu'il fallait voler jusqu'à la deuxième étoile du soir à droite.

Le Pays Imaginaire abritait des créatures plus magique les unes que les autres. Les plus belles des espèces vivantes dans ces contrées lointaines étaient les fées. Leurs ailes brillaient de mille feux et leur voix ressemblait à des sons de clochettes. Elles s'instillaient et donnaient le pouvoir au plus grand croyant de voler dans les airs comme un rossignol.

 __ C'est quoi un rossignol ? demanda Greta._

 __ Sans doute un oiseau de la Terre, répondit Wolfram_

Yuuri Pan avait été le premier être humain à approcher une belle fée. La petite créature était venue au secours du pauvre garçon qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ne jamais grandir, rester pour toute l'éternité un petit garçon et ne jamais devenir adulte. La fée enchantée amena Yuuri Pan au Pays Imaginaire. Rapidement, l'humain apprivoisa chaque individu vivant dans cette magnifique contrée ou le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Une année au Pays Imaginaire représentait une décennie chez les Humains. Yuuri Pan jouait tous les jours à des jeux, profitant de son jeune âge. Il trouva également de nouveaux camarades de jeux, des garçons tombés de leur poussette pendant que les gouvernantes ne regardaient pas. Ces jeunes enfants se nommaient « garçons perdus » car personne ne les réclamerait. Ils étaient « perdus » et sans parents.

Seulement, le Pays Imaginaire regorgeait de secret sombre et de trésor insoupçonné. Des adultes attirés par l'appât du gain avaient infiltré le Pays Imaginaire, ils étaient apparus à bord d'un immense navire nommé le « Joly Rogers » avec à sa tête le terrifiant et cruel Bellal. Un homme qui cherchait à conquérir les Terres qu'il trouvait. Naviguant sous le pavillon noir des pirates, le capitaine Bellal aborda le Pays Imaginaire. Mais le tristement célèbre pirate rencontra celui qui deviendra rapidement son ennemi naturel Yuuri Pan, le garçon était le plus grand obstacle de Bellal dans sa conquête de la contrée intemporelle. Une lutte de tous les instants se jouaient entre les deux adversaires, toujours gagné par Yuuri Pan. Ce dernier coupa également la main gauche de son ennemi avant de la jeter au crocodile qui trouva le membre à son goût.

 __ Pourquoi Anissina doit toujours ajouter quelque chose d'hideux dans les histoires pour enfant ? s'exclama Wolfram._

Depuis la bête des eaux, poursuit le vaillant capitaine dans l'optique de pouvoir manger « du poisson pourri ».

 __ Mais ce n'est pas bon le poisson pourri ! cria Wolfram._

 __ Wolfram, continue la lecture !_

 __ Bon sang, je suis sûr qu'Anissina a arrangé l'histoire à sa sauce pour la rendre plus réaliste._

Seulement, il avait une faiblesse que Bellal n'avait pas encore exploité et malgré que Yuuri Pan restait un éternel enfant, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon âgé de quinze ans. Son cœur jeune était amoureux. Chaque soir, il écoutait discrètement les histoires venant de la tribu des Indiens. C'était des êtres pacifiques vivant aux abords du Pays Imaginaire et de fervent allié de Yuuri Pan, régulièrement les Indiens jouaient avec les garçons perdus, inventant des scénarii de guerre entre eux. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'était pas un jeu qui avait attiré Yuuri Pan accompagné de sa fée et meilleure amie Greta.

 __ J'ai mon nom dans l'histoire !_

 __ Oui et je suis sûr que tu es belle fée, sourit Wolfram._

Le garçon admirait les Indiens qui s'étaient, comme tous les soirs, réuni autour du feu de camp pour écouter les histoires de Yuuri Pan. Ce dernier était installé dans les airs évitant d'attirer l'attention des Indiens qui attendaient également les contes de Yuuri Pan contre le capitaine Bellal. C'était les histoires préférées de l'éternel garçon, il adorait écouter les récits de ses aventures et surtout il aimait le conteur d'histoire. Comme chaque soir, il le voyait se mettre en scène pour conter les péripéties de sa vedette favorite. Sa cible marchait à travers les plus petits attirants encore plus leur attention déjà au summum. Le bruit des tambours s'ajoutait au récit captivant. Yuuri Pan sourit posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, un air rêveur sur son visage.

Seulement, sa contemplation fut coupée lorsqu'il entendit le sifflement de ses vaillants compagnons. En volant, Yuuri Pan s'éloigna du camp des Indiens qui continuait à fumer. Dans les bois au nord de l'île, le roi du Pays Imaginaire rentra dans sa tanière, un vieil arbre centenaire avec des cordages sur ses branches. Il passa par son petit passage privé et arriva en glissant dans la hutte que lui et ses frères avaient construit pour se cacher des hommes de Bellal. Ce dernier cherchait la vengeance et trouvait la cachette secrète de Yuuri Pan était la première étape de son plan machiavélique pour en finir une bonne fois pour tout avec le jeune garçon volant.

Ce dernier soupira en voyant Shinou se disputer avec Murata pour une simple peluche. Les deux garçons se connaissaient d'avant leur venu au Pays Imaginaire. Il y avait également Günther qui pleura le retour de son bien-aimé Yuuri Pan. Dans son coin se trouvait Dacarscos qui comptait les pétales de fleurs pour savoir si un jour il rencontrerait l'amour de sa vie.

Yuuri Pan alla à la rencontre des deux enfants.

_ Cela suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Yuuri Pan.

Les deux enfants se turent avant de se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

_ Bon sang, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul un soir. J'étais occupé ! Quel est donc le problème ?

_ Oh Majesté ! pleurnicha Günther. Les troupes de Bellal sont de nouveaux à terre. Ils recherchent notre cachette secrète.

_ Ils ne la trouveront pas ne t'en fais pas. L'île est entièrement sous mon contrôle, ils mettront bien des siècles avant de pouvoir trouver notre tanière. Pour l'instant, le plus important est que nous sommes tous un peu trop indiscipliné, répliqua Yuuri Pan.

Murata et Shinou regardèrent leur leader surpris. Greta parla de sa douce voix de clochettes et Yuuri Pan semblait ravi de son initiative.

_ Qu'est-ce que la princesse Greta a dit, Votre Majesté ? demanda Günther curieux.

_ Elle me conseille de prendre une reine ou plus précisément une maman pour nous discipliner.

Les quatre enfants perdus furent surpris par la proposition de la princesse Greta. Jamais encore au Pays Imaginaire, ils n'avaient eu de reine. Yuuri Pan gouvernait tout seul cet immense territoire. Jamais, il n'était venu à l'esprit de quiconque que le roi puisse avoir une compagne à ses côtés. Les garçons perdus partirent rapidement à la recherche de la personne parfaite pour remplir le rôle de reine du Pays Imaginaire. Celle qui serait leur mère à tous.

Le problème était que Yuuri Pan l'avait déjà trouvée, elle était la plus belle des personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Il s'était rendu au village des Indiens en espérant pouvoir parler au chef de la tribu. Seulement en regardant autour de lui, Yuuri Pan ne trouva qu'un village sur le point de faire la guerre. Tous les soldats avaient sorti leur marteau ainsi que les arcs et les flèches. Les chevaux étaient scellés prêt à partir. La tente principale s'ouvrit sur un homme aux visage dur ses yeux d'un bleu acier regardait ses hommes avant de fixer l'homme devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

_ Yuuri Pan, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps à vous consacrer Votre Majesté, s'excusa respectueusement le chef des Indiens.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Bellal. Nos hommes nous avaient informés qu'il était sur terre. Seulement, le prince de notre tribu se trouvait dans les fourrées à la recherche de plantes pour ce soir lorsque Bellal l'a capturé.

_ Il l'a capturé ?

_ En s'en prenant à notre prince, Bellal nous a déclaré la guerre.

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas de guerre !

 __ On dirait vraiment Yuuri ! rit Greta._

 __ Oui ce boulet refuserait toute forme de guerre. Anissina a très bien cerné notre Yuuri._

 __ Oui, c'est amusant dans ce livre, il y a presque toutes les personnes que nous connaissons._

 __ Je n'y suis pas, soupira Wolfram._

 __ On n'a pas fini la lecture, continue._

 _Wolfram sourit avant de se replonger dans la lecture._

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons récupérer le prince.

_ Je m'en occupe Bellal. J'ai l'habitude de l'affronter. Gwendal, je vous prie, c'est ma responsabilité.

_ Très bien, si le prince n'est pas revenu avant le coucher du soleil, mes hommes partiront à l'assaut.

Yuuri Pan hocha la tête. Il s'envola accompagner de sa fée Greta. Il alla au lac des sirènes pour récolter des informations sur la position de Bellal. Ces créatures de l'eau si dangereuse, détestant les femmes. Elles attaquaient les demoiselles qui s'approchaient trop près de leur eau. Leur sort était des plus terribles, les filles imprudentes finissaient noyer. Seulement, seules les sirènes savaient où Bellal avait pu partir avec son otage. En apprenant où le sale pirate avait emmené son prisonnier, Yuuri Pan se pressa de venir le sauver. Bellal l'avait amené sur l'île du crâne. Un lieu-dit maudit par tous les habitants du Pays Imaginaire. Les marées grimpaient rapidement là-bas. Le temps était compté pour le prince des Indiens.

En arrivant à l'île du crâne, il vit Bellal en compagnie d'un de ses hommes avec le fameux prince ligoté à un rocher. Yuuri Pan entendit les sombres projets de son ennemi, il voulait utiliser le prince comme appât pour capturer le roi du Pays Imaginaire. Ce dernier cherchait un moyen de libérer le prisonnier. Il décida d'opter pour une diversion. Le garçon jeta une pierre dans l'eau attirant l'attention de Bellal qui voulut faire un tour. Il profita de la balade du capitaine pour tromper son garde. C'était un homme à l'apparence un peu trapu, une personne quelconque. Yuuri Pan utilisa une autre diversion pour éloigner la deuxième personne de l'otage. L'homme s'éloigna et le jeune garçon en profitant pour s'approcher du prisonnier.

Ce dernier était surpris en voyant son sauveur. Il avait raconté énormément de fois l'histoire de Yuuri Pan contre Bellal auprès de son peuple. Le héro de ses histoires le délivra mais alors qu'ils allaient retrouver la terre ferme, Bellal était revenu. Yuuri Pan amena le prince à l'abri pour le protéger du pirate qui revenait vers l'ancienne prison de son conteur d'histoire. Ils s'étaient terrés dans une cavité de la grotte, seulement le temps leur était compté, ils devaient se dépêcher avant la montée complète des eaux.

_ Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de Bellal, dit Yuuri Pan.

_ Je… Merci, répondit le prince.

_ Je te ramènerai à tes frères.

 _Wolfram rougit se demandant s'il ne connaissait pas finalement le prince du conte d'Anissina. Greta était tout excitée en écoutant l'histoire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas encore fait le lien entre lui et le prince à sauver. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée que sa théorie puisse être juste. Ses mains tremblaient au niveau de la couverture. Sa voix tremblait, essayant de retenir une joie immense._

Yuuri Pan s'élança vers Bellal qui cracha sa rage en voyant son ennemi mortel. Le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de bloquer toutes les issues de l'île du crâne. De sa cachette, le prince des Indiens vit les pirates sortirent de tous les murs comme des araignées. Yuuri Pan était pris au piège. Bellal avait tout prévu depuis le départ pour empêcher le garçon de s'enfuir. L'ancien otage se sentait coupable, c'était sa faute si le héro principal de ses histoires se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Si seulement, il pouvait avoir une épée. Sa prière fut entendue lorsqu'il vit au sol un sabre. L'arme n'avait certes, rien à voir avec celle qu'il utilisait quotidiennement mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le prince prit l'épée et se joignit au combat sous l'œil surpris de Yuuri Pan. Bellal vit rapidement ses troupes être disséminées par l'assaut de deux garçons. Le capitaine sortit le canon seulement ses ordres furent tus lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'un réveil matin. Le « tic-tac » incessant annonçant le terrible crocodile. Le prince à terre fut porté dans les airs par Yuuri Pan alors que l'animal reptilien allant à la chasse au vilain capitaine.

Le garçon volant sourit en voyant la fuite de son ennemi et de ses hommes. Il vola jusqu'au village des Indiens où les habitants félicitaient le roi du Pays Imaginaire pour avoir sauvé leur nation et leur prince bien-aimé. Ce dernier regardait de loin Yuuri Pan. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait admirer le souverain de près. Son cœur ne faisait que battre dans sa poitrine, les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme conter dans les histoires de ses ancêtres. Jeune, son père avait parlé de ce roi de légende qui protégeait leur île des pirates malveillants. Tout en Yuuri Pan était noblesse et de noir. Greta, la petite fée, était véritablement la plus belle des créatures, ses cheveux et ses yeux auburn respiraient la joie.

Lors des dernières lumières de soleil, les Indiens fêtèrent le retour de leur prince, proclamant Yuuri Pan « sauveur des Indiens ». Le roi ne pouvait qu'en à lui se détacher de celui qu'il avait sauvé. Il avait pris l'habitude d'étudier le garçon de loin. Il l'avait vu grandir pour devenir le prince dont tout le monde aimerait ressembler. Légèrement fainéant et égoïste mais avait une loyauté sans faille envers son peuple. Il était bien plus que ce tout le monde pouvait voir au premier abord.

Le chef Gwendal se leva suivi par son cadet Conrad et le prince. Le premier salua ses hommes et femmes qui se réunirent autour du feu.

_ Nous voilà de nouveau tous réunis autour du feu sacré pour célébrer le retour du prince Wolfram.

 __ Tu es dans l'histoire ! s'exclama Greta en pointant le livre._

 __ Oui il semblerait, rougit-il._

_ Nous voulions remercier Yuuri Pan pour son courage et sa détermination à venir en aide aux nôtres. Bellal est le fléau de notre île. Puisses-tu un jour Yuuri Pan nous débarrasser de cet homme, proclama Gwendal d'une voix forte.

Yuuri Pan s'inclina respectueusement devant ce grand chef. Conrad lui souriait de manière bienveillante et Wolfram ignorait comment réagir. Le roi du Pays Imaginaire alla devant le prince des Indiens et frappa la joue du jeune homme sur sa joue gauche avec sa main. Les indigènes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le geste de leur souverain. Wolfram posa main sur sa joue, stupéfait. Personne ne comprenait les agissements qui avaient poussé Yuuri Pan à demander Wolfram en mariage. Le roi s'agenouilla devant lui posant sa main sur son cœur.

_ Je jure devant le peuple du Pays Imaginaire de te rendre heureux et de protéger, en devenant la reine et la mère du Pays Imaginaire. Je te demande ta main pour m'aider éternellement et vivre à mes côtés. Il n'y a que toi, Wolfram, qui puisse remplir cette belle place qui est celle d'être mon amant.

 __ Yuuri te l'a demandé comme ça ? s'étonna Greta._

 __ Pas vraiment, j'avoue qu'Anissina a rendu l'acte beaucoup plus beau dans l'histoire._

 __ En tout cas, dans le livre ou dans la vraie vie, vous êtes ensemble._

 __ Attend, Wolfram n'a pas encore accepté, répliqua le Mazoku._

 __ Je suis sûr qu'il le voudra, il est amoureux de Yuuri Pan, non ?_

 _Wolfram la regarda, surpris avant de sourire, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux auburn._

 __ Oui l'est, répondit-il._

Wolfram ne savait pas où regarder. Ses frères lui sourirent, disant silencieusement que peu importe ce qu'il décidait, ils seront derrière lui à tout moment. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Yuuri Pan qui attendait nerveusement sa réponse. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon qui hocha la tête et une énorme fête éclata, les garçons perdus avaient été conviés pour célébrer les fiançailles du prince Wolfram et du roi Yuuri Pan. Les murmures de la naissance d'une nouvelle reine avaient atteint le bateau de Bellal qui jurait en entendant un tel événement. Avec l'apparition d'un successeur à Yuuri Pan, son rêve de pouvoir dominait le Pays Imaginaire s'éloignait petit à petit. Il devait agir rapidement avant le mariage prévu. Il devait retrouver la personne désignée comme « reine » et l'empêcher de nuire.

 __ Il va encore s'en prendre à Wolfram ! s'énerva Greta._

 __ C'est un pirate et le méchant de l'histoire, répliqua doucement Wolfram._

 __ Il ferait mieux de laisser Yuuri Pan et Wolfram tranquille, rouspéta-t-elle._

 _Wolfram sourit mais une pensée fugace fit son chemin, avec l'histoire passionnante, est-ce qu'il arrivera à faire dormir sa fille. Il reprit la lecture._

Yuuri Pan amena Wolfram dans sa cachette secrète où ils vivront ensemble. Les garçons perdus avaient décidé de jouer jusqu'à point d'heure avec les Indiens. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'antre du roi du Pays Imaginaire. Ce dernier s'installa sur le grand lit recouvert d'une peau d'ours. Il invita son fiancé à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sa nouvelle place. Wolfram l'écouta et rouge, posa ses fesses sur le duvet. Yuuri Pan prit la main de sa future reine et la porta à ses lèvres.

_ Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je rêvai de te voir ici à mes côtés.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ?

_ Je t'écoutait tous les soirs.

Wolfram rougit à cet aveu.

_ J'aime entendre les histoires me concernant, j'ai toujours été présent lorsque ton peuple parlait de mes exploits contre le terrible Bellal mais j'adorai t'écouter les raconter. Tu mettais beaucoup de passion à transmettre mes récits héroïques à la nouvelle génération.

_ Je suis ravi que vous aimez mes histoires mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi, vous m'avez choisi pour être la personne qui sera à vos côtés. Je suis sûr que des femmes seraient plus appropriés pour ce rôle, répondit Wolfram.

_ Parce que j'ai une troupe de garçon avec un fort caractère. Une femme sera rapidement écrasée contrairement à toi. Pour l'instant, tu es encore sous le choc mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je t'ai regardé. Tu as un tempérament de feu et tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, tu exprimes facilement tes sentiments. Je t'ai choisi parce que mon cœur a été dirigé vers toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés pour régner sur le Pays Imaginaire.

Le rouge aux joues, Wolfram détourna rapidement la tête pour éviter que Yuuri Pan ne voie à quel point ses mots l'ont touché. Savoir que parmi des centaines de candidats, il était le seul à avoir donné envie à la personne emblématique du Pays Imaginaire de l'épouser.

Des bruits provinrent des différentes trous de l'arbre et Wolfram vit les garçons perdus au nombre de quatre. Il y avait en tête Murata, un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs accompagné de Shinou, blonds aux yeux bleus. Les deux se disputaient pour savoir qui était arrivé le premier. Puis venait Günther qui courut vers Yuuri Pan, ému. Il avait de longs cheveux argenté avec des yeux violine. Le dernier Darcascos marchait tranquillement pour rejoindre sa couche. Wolfram se sentait de trop dans ces effusions, il avait certes des frères mais Gwendal et Conrad étaient tous deux plus vieux. Étant le benjamin de la trinité, il ne subissait pas les caprices de ses aînés. Ces derniers se disputaient entre eux pour avoir l'affection du plus jeune. Sa mère était même très protectrice le concernant.

Yuuri Pan siffla ordonnant aux enfants de se mettre en rang. Même Darcascos avait rejoint la troupe sous l'ordre de leur roi. Günther s'était détaché de Sa Majesté. Murata et Shinou continuaient à s'envoyer des éclairs meurtriers. Le leader se mit derrière Wolfram.

_ Je vous présente Wolfram, ce sera votre nouvelle maman. Soyez gentils avec lui.

Wolfram écarquilla les yeux en voyant les petits se ruer vers lui. Greta rit de sa voix de clochette suivant Yuuri Pan dans son espace privé. Les petits se présentaient mutuellement et Günther pleurer se disant qu'il aurait pu être la fameuse « reine » du roi Yuuri Pan. Murata et Shinou après s'être présenté reprirent leur dispute pour la première place. Wolfram alla immédiatement entre les deux enfants pour les séparer sous les yeux surpris des deux garçons. Les sourcils froncés, le prince prit les oreilles de Shinou et Murata pour les éloigner de la pièce principale sous l'œil amoureux de Yuuri Pan.

Le prince traça une ligne de départ pour les deux garçons leur ordonnant de régler le problème immédiatement.

_ C'est simple je vais me positionner dans la pièce principale les bras tendus le premier à frapper mon bras gagne. Darcascos, tu donnes le départ quand je te fais signe.

Le dernier enfant acquiesça et Wolfram se mit en position. La course commença et le premier fut Murata. Shinou bouda d'avoir contre son rival et ami mais c'était la dure loi du sport quand on jouait, il fallait s'attendre à perdre. De plus faire un ex-aequo n'allait pas régler le souci entre les deux enfants.

Finalement tous les petits allèrent se coucher rapidement. Wolfram sourit avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

_ Tu t'en vas ? demanda surpris Yuuri Pan.

_ Oui mon frère doit se demander où je me trouve.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de partir les garçons vont être triste.

_ Mais ma tribu a encore besoin de moi, répliqua Wolfram.

Yuuri Pan soupira avant de comble l'espace entre eux pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Il sourit chaleureusement plantant son regard obscur dans les prunelles émeraude de son futur époux. Le garçon se doutait que le choix a effectué, était important pour lui. Devenir la reine du Pays Imaginaire du jour au lendemain, n'était une tâche aisée.

_ Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir à ma demande. Je ne suis pas pressé j'ai toute l'éternité pour t'attendre.

_ Merci Yuuri Pan, je reviens immédiatement lorsque j'aurai la réponse. Je vous ferai part de mon choix.

Yuuri Pan embrassa le front de Wolfram le laissant partir. Les enfants, réveillés, se regardèrent surpris par la décision de leur roi et ami. Ils pouvaient entendre la tristesse à travers les mots de leur leader. Le souverain était triste de voir partir l'homme que son cœur avait choisi, il y a des années lorsque Wolfram n'était qu'un enfant. Murata et Shinou se mirent d'accord pour aller chercher leur nouvelle maman. Günther et Darcascos les suivirent abasourdis de voir deux rivaux s'entraider pour une même cause.

Le quatuor suivit le prince à travers les fourrées. Ce dernier n'avait nullement remarqué qu'on le suivait. Ses pensées s'étaient égarées face à tous les événements ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il avait été enlevé par Bellal qui cherchait à l'utiliser comme appât pour capturer Yuuri Pan et le roi voulait de lui pour régner à ses côtés au Pays Imaginaire. Si le matin, Wolfram avait entendu de pareille rumeur, il en aurait ri. Les fumées de son village proliféraient au loin et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait besoin des conseils de ses aînés pour la marche à suivre. Son cœur tambourina lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux hommes de Bellal qui l'encerclaient. Derrière lui, il entendit les cris étouffés d'enfant. Wolfram se retourna pour découvrir les enfants perdus aux prises avec les pirates. Le prince courut pour les sauver mais il fut stoppé par un homme puissant qui l'assomma rapidement.

Dans sa tanière, Yuuri Pan avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que Bellal était encore derrière ses idées noires. Il demanda à Greta de partir à la recherche de Wolfram et de surveiller le capitaine des pirates. La fée partit rapidement en quête du prince des Indiens dans son village natal. Seulement en arrivant à destination, elle eut la surprise de ne pas le trouver dans sa tente ou dans celles de ses frères qui dormaient dans la leur. Elle vola jusqu'au bateau de Bellal où Greta vit les pirates danser autour du mât où se trouvait les garçons perdus et Wolfram. En voyant le spectacle, la belle fée repartit prévenir Yuuri Pan.

Le prince des Indiens fusillait du regard le capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas cru les dires lorsqu'on lui avait présenté son ancien otage comme la future reine du Pays Imaginaire. Mais ses doutes s'étaient dissipés en voyant les enfants perdus et compagnons de Yuuri Pan derrière le prince comme des canetons suivant la maman canard.

 __ Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces mots ? s'énerva Wolfram. Et puis, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Ce sale boulet a le beau rôle._

 __ Yuuri m'a dit que dans les histoires de son monde, il avait souvent une princesse à sauver._

 __ Oui mais je suis un homme donc je n'ai pas besoin que Yuuri vienne me sauver. C'est humiliant._

 _Greta rit et Wolfram continua la lecture._

Bellal avait enfin sa vengeance sur Yuuri Pan et il était heureux, bientôt le capitaine pourra devenir le nouveau roi du Pays Imaginaire. Pour cela, le pirate se devait d'éliminer tous les obstacles sur sa route en commençant par le prince. Il ordonna à ses hommes de récupérer l'Indien gardant les garçons perdus attachés au mât. Wolfram se débattit contre son bourreau qui essayait de lui ligoter les mains dans son dos. Seulement, sans armes, le garçon avait l'impression d'affronter un mur de pierres. Les hommes poussèrent le prince sur la planche. Wolfram reprit rapidement son équilibre sur la planche en bois mais Bellal en profita pour frapper de son pied la planche poussant le garçon en dehors de son navire.

Les enfants hurlèrent, seulement, aucuns bruits, aucunes vagues ne venaient s'ajouter à la chute du garçon. L'équipage regarda par-dessus la balustrade essayant de retrouver le prince. Mais aucunes traces. Les mains attachées dans son dos il n'avait pas pu s'agripper à quelque chose. Les hommes commencèrent à croire aux superstitions et à la malédiction sur le Joly Rogers. Bellal, furax, d'entendre les complaintes de ses hommes, envoya l'un d'eux dire « bonjour » aux poissons. Les pirates se turent et pour calmer la colère de leur chef, un des hommes prit un garçon perdu au hasard, il s'agissait de Darcascos qui hurlait pour être libéré.

Une voix attira l'attention de Bellal et il vit dans les hauts-vent Yuuri Pan portant Wolfram qui rougissait. Greta se trouvait à côté du roi du Pays Imaginaire, fière d'avoir prévenu son ami. Il avait le temps de sauver l'homme de sa vie avant la chute fatidique.

Les garçons s'exclamèrent ravis de voir leur héro et souverain. Günther pleura doucement en voyant Sa Majesté venue les sauver. Bellal ragea alors que Yuuri Pan déposa Wolfram au sommet du mât. Il s'envola pour atteindre le pont commençant un duel avec les pirates. Dans les combats, le roi délivra ses amis qui coururent rejoindre Wolfram à l'abri. Les moussaillons les suivirent dans les cordages. Seulement une fois le dernier enfant au sommet, Wolfram sortit l'épée que Yuuri Pan lui avait confié pour couper les cordes qui amenaient les hommes à leur position. Les enfants perdus s'écrièrent félicitant le futur époux de leur leader.

Yuuri Pan avait entamé un combat contre le capitaine Bellal qui refusait de perdre contre un enfant.

 __ Allez Yuuri Pan ! s'exclama Greta le poing en l'air._

 _Wolfram sourit en voyant l'entrain de sa fille._

Personne ne voulait abandonner, Bellal savait que c'était le dernier combat. Quant à Yuuri Pan, il savait que la présence du pirate était néfaste pour le Pays Imaginaire et pour Wolfram. S'il perdait le combat, personne ne pourra stopper les sombres projets de Bellal. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Wolfram qui était avec les enfants. Ces derniers encourageaient leur roi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se concentra sur son combat.

Wolfram regardait impuissant la terrible bataille entre Bellal et Yuuri Pan. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient perdre. Des bruits de réveil l'attirèrent et le prince vit le crocodile dans l'eau attendant que sa proie tombe dans sa gueule. Des exclamations retentirent et il vit Yuuri Pan sur la planche avec Bellal. Le roi avait l'avantage de voler mais les mots de ce dernier surpris le prince. Yuuri Pan avait décidé de ne pas voler pour rendre le combat équitable.

_ Non Yuuri Pan ! C'est un piège ! s'exclama Wolfram de son perchoir.

Seulement, le roi ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Le combat reprit et les deux hommes se battaient férocement sur la planche fine avant de revenir sur le pont. Mais les épées ne faisaient que de s'entrechoquer violemment. Wolfram vit une corde sur sa gauche et il descendit rapidement sous les exclamations des garçons perdus qui voulaient retenir le prince. Yuuri Pan se retrouva en fâcheuse posture, l'épée de Bellal contre sa poitrine, sa propre épée avait volé un peu plus loin. Le capitaine sourit ravi de sa victoire. Il alla assener le coup final lorsque Wolfram le poussa de sa trajectoire. Il dégaina son arme se positionnant devant Yuuri Pan pour le protéger. Le roi écarquilla les yeux en voyant Wolfram s'interposer entre lui et Bellal. Greta tourna autour du prince, déposant de la poussière de fée sur le jeune homme qui put s'envoler.

Arme dégainée, Bellal essaya de contrer les assauts dangereux du prince volant. Ce dernier ramenait le pirate sur la planche avant d'assener un coup de pied contre le torse de son adversaire qui partit en arrière. Dans un espoir de retrouver son équilibre, Bellal captura la cheville de Wolfram l'entrainant dans sa chute. Le garçon s'accrocha à la planche alors qu'il entendait les bruits de la gueule du crocodile qui essayait d'attraper le capitaine qui tentait de grimper sur le garçon, s'éloignant de son prédateur. Yuuri Pan arriva rapidement vers Wolfram. Il attrapa les poignets de son homme qui lâcha la planche lorsqu'il était sûr d'être bien cramponné. Bellal, surpris, du changement essaya de garder se s'accrocher à Wolfram.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Yuuri Pan à Wolfram.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le roi lâcha les poignets de son homme. Bellal se cramponnant à la vie relâcha Wolfram pour essayer d'avoir la planche. Yuuri Pan récupéra le prince avant qu'il n'atteigne la gueule du crocodile mais Bellal n'eut pas cette chance et plongea dans l'eau. La bête alla immédiatement à la rencontre du capitaine dans le but de le dévorer.

_ Adieu, Bellal, souffla Yuuri Pan en voyant une nouvelle bataille entre le capitaine et le crocodile.

_ Yuuri Pan… souffla Wolfram.

_ Merci Wolfram. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_ Et je le referai sans hésiter.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent amoureusement. Les garçons perdus sourirent voyant que Yuuri Pan venait de trouver sa reine pour le Pays Imaginaire. Plus rien ne pourra les séparer, pas même Bellal et ses plans dangereux.

_ Fin de l'histoire, sourit Wolfram.

_ Oh, soupira Greta de déception. J'en veux une autre !

_ Tu demanderas à Yuuri, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

Greta sourit avant de se coucher. Wolfram, lui, souffla sur la bougie avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **C'est la fin du première OS.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voulez d'autre, si oui, lesquels.**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
